Lily's Son
by Clawdor
Summary: The Marauders were at James's office, then a boy wearing Dumstrang robes walks directly to the office and claims that one of them is his father... Harry is 2 years older.
1. Sudden Confrontation

**Hello, everyone! Right now, I'm so excited because this is my first fanfic! I know it's short, but I don't have the ability to write longer... _;;I'm not from a English-using country (I'm from Korea) so if there is some grammer mistakes, I'll be pleased to know if you correct me. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.**

The Marauders were having a good time. They were chatting in James's Hogwarts office about Triwizard Tournament. Suddenly, a young man wearing Dumstrang Robe walked inside. The four turned their head at once. The young man was light-brown haired and had a big, bright green eyes.

Remus raised an eyebrow, Sirius and James demanded exactly the same time, "Who are you?" and "Why are you here?"

The young man simply walked in to the office and sat on the couch. Then he said with perfect English, "My name is Harrison Lescar and I am here because I want to know who my father is." The four marauders silenced at once.

Then finally, Peter spoke out, "Then why don't you go to Dumbledore? He might know." The boy, Harrison Lescar, sighed and said, "My mother said one of the four of you is my father." There was another silence. They all did not marry, but hearing that they might have a son was shocking news to the age 35.

"W- What?" James stuttered. Harrison sighed again, and then repeated, "I said, one of you is my father." Sirius now recovered from shock and spoke, "Who is your mom?"

The next sentence was shock to all Marauders. "Lily Evans." The three-quarter of marauders turned to James Potter, who was pale. "I- erm, guys, why are you looking this way?" Sirius Black just said, "We know you loved Lily for 7 years of Hogwarts. We are just worried, that it might hit you hard." James just nodded.

The most logical one in Marauders inquired, "But may I ask why your last name is Lescar? Not Evans. Furthermore, I suppose Lily would send you to Hogwarts, not Dumstrang."

Red-robed Dumstrang replied after grumbling something in Bulgarian, "My mother married with my father, Lawrence Lescar. He is head of the Law Enforcement Department of Bulgarian Ministry. Mother's an unspeakable on charms section. We currently live in Bulgaria."

Peter was curious. Therefore, he asked, "Then why did you come here? I'm sure you're happy with your mom and dad." The marauders all nodded.

Harrison spoke quietly. "Because I do not look like my father, so the kids in kindergarten asked me why I am so different with my father. He has light brown hair and blue eyes. I have none. I asked mother about it, but she did not tell me about him. She just told me he is one of you four."

A certain white sheep of the Black family, who could not bear the curiosity at all, demanded, "But you have light-brown hair."

Harrison just smirked, and then waved something with his hand. Suddenly, there was lean, soft midnight black haired, and the same bright green eyed teen sitting on the couch. The marauders could do nothing but to gape. "What was that?"

The black haired teen just smirked again and said, "Glamour charm. Anyway, no one has ideas?"

Professor Potter said, "When is your birthday?"

Harrison answered, "JULY 31st, 1978. I suppose you graduated Hogwarts that year before."

James spoke out, "I suppose you're my son."

The rest of Marauders and Harrison inquire, "How?" at once.

Sirius spoke first. "Well, if Jamesie's your father, then we're your uncles. I'm Sirius Black, but don't judge me because of my family. Actually, I was disowned by my mother, but my father, the Head of House did not disown me. Therefore, I inherited all of the Black fortune. Wait, if you're Prongs and Tiger Lily's son, then maybe I can be your godfather."

Sirius rambled on, ignoring Harrison's scowl and mutterings about "An insane one… and I have a godfather."

Peter was next. "I am Peter Pettigrew. I'm other friend of James and welcome," Peter finished with a blush.

Remus lastly said, "I am Remus Lupin. I'm the most intelligent one in this four, and I hope you inherited Lily's brain. Do you like your studies?"

Harrison grinned and started to talk about his studies, how he was the first in Dumstrang, his liking about books, and Remus bickered with him so long that the other marauders wanted to sleep. They talked about OWLs and NEWTs. Apparently, Harrison had all OWLs of all subjects, and got all O, excluding Divination.

"Well, I hope he," Harrison pointed the sleeping form of James,"was wrong. After all, talking to you is more fun than talking to him." Remus kicked James and Sirius to wake them up.

"I can't believe James's son likes to study! He should prank the whole school!" whined Sirius. "Yeah, and inherit James's bird brain," snickered Peter, who was yawning and stretching himself.

James just glowered at Peter.

"Well, I think I should return to the dormitory, then. I don't really like the dungeons, though. I wonder why Dumstrangs and Karkaroff chose Slytherins… I do like green and silver, but really, dungeons? We aren't prisoners…" complained Harrison, who was now heading to the door.

"Wait! Aren't you going to talk a bit more?" asked James.

"Nope. I just wanted to know who my father was. Curiosity solved. Bye!" Then Harrison left.

**Huh. It's very short. I do not appreciate this, but I would like to write this way... sorry.**


	2. James, Rest of the Marauders, and Harry

**Hello to everyone! Today I wrote more than the last chapter! Well it's just a bit more, but I'm so excited! I suppose being an author makes me feel like this!**

**Today I missed the flute lesson. I'm expecting my mom's threatening but I believe she has to understand me because the vacation just started last week Saturday. Vacations are there to enjoy! We, students cannot enjoy the vacation because of annoying academies. I only have one(English), but other kids have more than one(English, Mathematics, Science, Korean, ect...). Sorry about chit chatting that doesn't matters.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. How can a twelve years old girl own THE Harry Potter series? **

Last Chapter

"I can't believe James's son likes to study! He should prank the whole school!" whined Sirius. "Yeah, and inherit James's bird brain," snickered Peter, who was yawning and stretching himself.

James just glowered at Peter.

"Well, I think I should return to the dormitory, then. I don't really like the dungeons, though. I wonder why Dumstrangs and Karkaroff chose Slytherins… I do like green and silver, but really, dungeons? We aren't prisoners…" complained Harrison, who was now heading to the door.

"Wait! Aren't you going to talk a bit more?" asked James.

"Nope. I just wanted to know who my father was. Curiosity solved. Bye!" Then Harrison left.

_Flashback_

_James and Lily became Head Boy and Girl in their seventh year. James became more mature that year, and Lily started to like the matured James._

_They became closer when Lily lost her parents by the death eaters because Lily was the first muggleborn Head Girl. Petunia blamed Lily for their death, and she announced that she is not a sister of a freak and has no relationship towards the magical world._

_Lily cried all day and she even did not attend the classes. James comforted Lily as much as he could and he accidently slept with Lily. When Lily found about it, she left England with no messages to anyone after graduating Hogwarts._

_End of Flashback_

That was the last memory James remembered. He even did not know that Lily was pregnant. He was not informed. He was father of a child, but Lily did not inform him! It hurt him. If he had known… but he did not know what would have he do if he was informed.

_But you must have known that there was your child living._ James thought himself. He didn't know what to do. He had a child, a bloody child, and living as a single man, he was puzzled. What should he do? Coddling him? Buy him a lot of clothes? Calling him as 'son'? No, those were stupid ideas. He really wished he could switch his brain with Remus's. After all, Harrison seemed to like Remus than him. He wasn't sure his son would like him… his son.

He tried to look happy and cheerful, and act like it's nothing. He secretly hoped that Harrison will grin hugely at him and call him 'father.' He always wanted a child, or perhaps, children. But he could not forget Lily, his first love, and forever love.

What worried him more was, Harrison seemed to like his stepfather than James. Who wouldn't? Hearing about _Lily's husband_ made him think he was nothing compared to the man. Lily's husband, Lawrence Lescar, was head of a department of ministry. Law enforcing one.

He sighed deeply. He didn't know what to do. Thinking made him more confused. Maybe he could confront Lily. But holy Merlin, Lily was an unspeakable. That meant Lily did not have enough time to have a 'little' conversation with him. He had to force himself to think about Triwizard Tournament. Only 6th and 7th years could participate. _Oh no_, he cursed. Harrison is a 6th year! That meant his son could enter the tournament…

* * *

The three-quarter of Marauders were discussing about that day's …meeting in the Three Broomsticks with a glass of butter beer. They were still at half-shock about James's son existing.

Sirius was still grumbling about his best friend's son is being _studious_. Remus differed that Harry (They started to call Harrison to Harry to be more… friendly) was also Lily's son, so that he might got Lily's traits more than James. To add to his opinion, he pointed out that Harry lived with Lily and her goody husband probably learning to study, instead of living with James and learning how to prank and play Quidditch. Peter just agreed to Remus.

"That's it, I'm teaching my godson how to prank!" exclaimed Sirius, who now seemed to run his way back to the castle. Remus just sighed and said in an exasperated tone, "Sirius, you really shouldn't. He's a model student, you see? And who said you were his godfather?"

"To answer your point, Moony, he's a model student, so I'm aiming more to corrupt him. I'm probably his godfather because James is my best friend!" replied Sirius with a playful voice. "Yes, I'm gonna corrupt him and his status of a goody-good model student! Maybe I can teach him how to become an animagus! Won't it be fun?" pouted Sirius.

Peter just rolled his eyes at Sirius and said, "And we are going to be carted away to Azkaban for being an unregistered animagus, sure, it will be fun." "Come on, Pete! He won't tell anyone! I'm sure! I'm serious!" Sirius whined, ignoring a snort about 'You're Sirius' and sarcastic 'I'm sure you are.'

* * *

While the three of the Marauders were discussing about their best friend's son, the subject of their discussion was currently writing letters to his mother, Lily Lescar nee Evans.

Dear mother

I'm at Hogwarts, your old school, and I met James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, the legendary Marauders you told me about. I found about who my birth father was-and I secretly hoped Lupin was my father instead of James Potter. Actually, what surprised me was Potter's reaction: he didn't seem to be surprised. He just guessed and I left. I am puzzled what he is thinking now, though. I'm wondering if you told him about me.

I'm adjusting fine to the castle, though I do not appreciate the dungeon much. Draco Malfoy of the Slytherin house and Ronald Weasly and the boy-who-lived, Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor house is truly bothering me. Malfoy is strutting like he owns the castle, boasting to everyone in Dumstrang about his father, and very and Longbottom are too... ignorant, half-witted, and supercilious.

I hope you're doing unspeakable works well and not miss me. Mother, were you aware of Triwizard Tournament taking place? I suppose I'm going to put my name on the Goblet of Fire. Do not worry about me too much, mother, and will you be able to pass on my greetings to father?

Sincerely, your loving son, Harry

P.S. Hogwarts' intellectual standard is too low. Can you send me some books about advanced warding, runes, and arithmancy? I'm going to study NEWT earlier.

**So what do you think about this chapter? I always liked intelligent and a bit powerful (but not as powerful as Merlin or other powerful characters in HP... for example: Dumbledore and Mr. Riddle) Harry. Lily Evans loves her husband, though she still rethinks about her action of not telling James. Lawrence Lescar is not a horrible stepdad such as male version of Cinderella's stepmom in fairytales.**

**Actually at first, I was planning to do this fic oneshot, but after having some reviews (it's only two but I really love them!) I changed my mind. I really appreciated your reviews!**

**oneofthosepeopleonthestreet - Thank you! I am very relieved that my grammer isn't that bad...(grin) Also thanks for the other compliments. It's a bit... amusing? Well, I agree but at first I never intended that way;;**

**A cutie in dreams - Thank you for the appreciation! Is it really confusing? I never thought it was. But considering I'm an author who wrote this story, it's a fact that I do not think it's confusing.**


	3. Viktor, Hermione, and the Sorting

**A/N : Hello, I'm back! Sorry for the late update. I'm busy nowadays, not doing many vacation homeworks I need to. Also, I'm enjoying Olympic! Korea has 10 golds, 4 silvers and 6 bronzes. I have to admit that I spent lots of times to watch Olympic and cheering for my country. Yesterday, my mom bought a Guitar! My dad's the best in my household, though he puts the guitar in MY room.**

**Warning : I may have a lots of grammer & vocabulary wrongs, cause I'm not a native. Sorry about it. Also I don't have a large Vocabulary. If you mind a lot, you do not need to read my fic. May I ask a favor... If there's a grammer or vocab wrong, can you tell me?**

**Disclaimer : If I own HP series, I'm Mad-eye Moody, which I'm not.**

_FLASHBACK OR EMPHASIZE_

ENGLISH

_**BULGARIAN**_

Last Chapter

While the three of the Marauders were discussing about their best friend's son, the subject of their discussion was currently writing letters to his mother, Lily Lescar nee Evans.

Dear mother

I'm at Hogwarts, your old school, and I met James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, the legendary Marauders you told me about. I found about who my birth father was-and I secretly hoped Lupin was my father instead of James Potter. Actually, what surprised me was Potter's reaction: he didn't seem to be surprised. He just guessed and I left. I am puzzled what he is thinking now, though. I'm wondering if you told him about me.

I'm adjusting fine to the castle, though I do not appreciate the dungeon much. Draco Malfoy of the Slytherin house and Ronald Weasly and the boy-who-lived, Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor house is truly bothering me. Malfoy is strutting like he owns the castle, boasting to everyone in Dumstrang about his father, and very and Longbottom are too... ignorant, half-witted, and supercilious.

I hope you're doing unspeakable works well and not miss me. Mother, were you aware of Triwizard Tournament taking place? I suppose I'm going to put my name on the Goblet of Fire. Do not worry about me too much, mother, and will you be able to pass on my greetings to father?

Sincerely, your loving son, Harry

P.S. Hogwarts' intellectual standard is too low. Can you send me some books about advanced warding, runes, and arithmancy? I'm going to study NEWT earlier.

_Flashback_

_Slowly, magnificently, the Durmstrang ship rose out of the lake, gleaming in the moonlight. James saw the leading man – Karkaroff. He was wearing sleek and silver furs, like his hair. "Dumbledore!" Karkaroff called, "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"_

"_Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied._

_James knew this man – Karkaroff was a former death-eater. He was escaped from chained in Azkaban all his life because he provided useful informations about who the death eaters were. He was at Karkaroff's trial because he was an auror. Now he quit the job, but he could remember the trial vividly._

_When Karkaroff reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own. "Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling, but his eyes remained cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good… Viktor, come along, into the warmth… you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…"_

_James noticed the boy who was having head cold was Viktor Krum, the star seeker of Bulgaria Quidditch team. He was talking with light-brown haired and green eyed boy, who was rather shorter than him. He was strangely familiar to him, though he did not know why._

_Viktor Krum rather apologetically nodded at the boy, and went to Karkaroff. James heard the Hogwarts students whispering with the awed voice – "Krum! It's Viktor Krum, the best seeker in the world!" "Oh I don't believe it, I haven't got a single quill on me-"_

_The Durmstrang pupils were heading to the Great Hall. They were unsure about where to sit, but they finally settled themselves at the Slytherin table. Many students were kept staring at Krum with awed expression on their face._

_He noticed that Draco Malfoy, the student he disliked – at the first flying lesson, Malfoy stole a muggle-born's belonging and got away with no detentions or taking off points – was trying to have a conversation with Krum, but apparently he was talking again with the light-brown haired boy._

_He felt a little smug that now that Malfoy boy was not getting what he wanted. Malfoy Jr. really needed to get a lesson for spoiled children. He did not like Malfoy Senior too, because Lucius Malfoy got away by money despite he was a death eater, an inner circle's death eater._

_James turned to Moody, who was next to his seat. Moody was staring intently to the Krum's side. "Alaster, what do you think about the Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs?"_

_Moody just said, "They look fine, though I dislike that girl from Beauxbatons." Then he went back to watching intently the students._

_James forgot about the light-brown haired boy soon. He had a lot of works to do._

_End of Flashback_

He remembered now – the boy who was talking to Viktor Krum was his son! And he didn't like his son to be taught by a former death-eater. _So this is how I felt so familiar… _he thought. His deep thought was interrupted by Snivellus, no, Severus.

Snape sneered at him and said, "Potter. The headmaster wants the whole staff to be gathered in his office. Go right now. You are the latest. Why haven't you answered the patronus?" James had to suppress the urge to hex him right away. He followed Snape, who was walking speedily, not wanting to be with his childhood enemy.

When James walked into the Headmaster's office, he heard a past-headmaster grumbling, "Finally!"

He faced McGonagall, who was pursing her lips. "Professor Potter. You are not a child anymore. I'm sure you saw the patronus?"

James apologized, "I'm sorry, Minerva. I was… deep in thought."

He heard Snape sneering, "Potter, deep in thought? Not very realistic. The arrogant, thick-headed and lazy Potter is thinking?" James felt his bloods boil and he blushed. "It is none of your business, Snivel- Snape."

They were about to duel when Dumbledore cut them. "Now, now, we aren't here to fight, James, Severus. We are here to discuss."

Dumbledore went on, "I have an idea. There are about 20 students each from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. I suppose forcing the whole foreign students to two houses, Slytherin and Ravenclaw isn't a great deed. I contrived an idea; sorting them. They can have a class together with Hogwarts students who are in their same house, and they can earn points for their house, too. I am asking your opinion on that suggestion."

"Your suggestion is great! Why didn't anyone suggest that idea! The pupils will mix and it will be both good to foreign and Hogwarts students," said Fillius, who was jumping with joy.

"Actually, Fillius, a student had this idea. He seemed very bright," said the Headmaster.

"Really! He must be my house, then," grinned Professor Flitwick.

"I don't see a problem in that idea. I agree," a deputy-headmistress said, then added with a stern tone, "But we have to make sure that no one will favorite a certain pupil or school."

"Will they stay in the same dorm with same age students who are in the same house?" inquired Snape, with drawl.

"Of course, Severus," spoke Albus.

At the end of the discussion, everyone agreed to the new policy.

Harry was talking to Viktor, who was his best mate in seventh years. He did not have that much friends, though he had many admirers.

He was the best student of the year, best chaser, and got a very good look. He and Vik were friends since his second year, when he started playing as a chaser. Vik and he got along very well. They were both excellent Quidditch players – Harry was both good at chaser and seeker, but Vik was slightly better than him in seeker, but the mighty Viktor Krum could not beat him on chaser.

Vik always pressured him to become an international Quidditch player, so that they can play together. Harry considered about it, but apparently he wanted to work in the ministry, too. When he told Viktor about it, Vik started to ramble about how good it is to become a Quidditch player – especially international, and that Bulgaria lost the match because they did not have Harry.

He didn't know what to do – therefore he decided to get all the OWLs and NEWTs to become what he wants when he is decided. He didn't like being in the spotlight. He liked the library and quietness better.

Father always teased him being a bookworm, and he replied indignantly that books help, and that he ISN'T a bookworm. His mother supported him with a laugh, with "Lawrence! You were a bookworm too. You're the Head of DMLE. Harrison is just taking it after you and me."

Harry actually liked his stepfather than James Potter, his biological father. After all, Lawrence was there for him, like a real father (Lawrence IS his father, but he meant biological father), but James wasn't there. Furthermore, Harry was more like Lawrence, not James.

"_**Harry? Harry? Harrison Lescar!**_" Viktor's voice shook him off his thoughts.

"_**Hmm?"**_

"_**You know, you looked so dreamy that I thought you were sleeping without closing your eyes. Anyway, what do you think about it?" **_Viktor commented.

"_**Sorry? Can you repeat it?"**_ Harry requested.

"_**That Hogwarts's Headmaster, Dumbles? Ah, Dumbledore, he announced that we'll be sorted to four houses,"**_ said Viktor.

"_**Oh,"**_ Harrison said, smirking that his idea convinced the Hogwarts Staffs. He would be away from that dungeon.

"_**What house do you want to go?"**_ inquired Vik.

"_**Maybe Ravenclaw. I suppose it suits me the best,"**_ grinned Harry.

"_**Oh, the house of brains. There is nowhere you could go without Ravenclaw, Mr. Bookworm,"**_ smirked Viktor.

"_**Well then, Mr. The Best Seeker In The World, where do you think you would go? Or where do you want to go?"**_ asked indignant Harry.

Viktor was about to reply when a hemming sound was heard. There were two boys; one with bright red hair and many freckles, and the other was none other than the boy-who-lived, having a tiny scratch scar on his hand.

The redhead, Ronald Weasly, blurted out, "Are you Viktor Krum? Can I have your sign?", and the boy-who-lived, Neville Longbottom spoke arrogantly, "I'm the boy-who-lived, Neville Longbottom. I suppose you can ditch him (Longbottom pointed Harry) and hang around with us."

Viktor and Harrison both scowled. Viktor spoke in heavy English, "Ve do not need your helf here. Go find another."

Weasly and Longbottom both turned scarlet and stomped to the Gryffindor table. "_**Those fourth years think I'm going to ditch my friend just because that Longbottom is famous?"**_ raged Viktor. Harry just flashed a smile of gratitude and suggested, _**"Hey, Vik, why don't we go flying? I'm sure you brought your Firebolt. I brought mine."**_

Viktor grinned and said, _**"Okay, let's see who wins the match, Lescar."**_

"_**Don't worry, Krum, just because you are the international Quidditch player does not means that you are the best. I bet ten galleons that I would win,"**_ smirked Harry.

Viktor replied with a smirk. "You're in."

The rest of Durmstrangs who heard those conversations looked highly amused and went to the Quidditch pitch with them.

Viktor made a move to get his broom, but Harry just grinned cheekily and said, _**"Hey, Vik, don't forget you are a wizard."**_ And he spoke clearly, **"Accio Firebolt!"** Seconds later, his broom went flying and Harrison caught it. Viktor copied his move and soon his broom went flying too.

"_**Ready, Lescar?"**_

"_**Sure, Krum."**_

And they flew.

While they were flying, the Hogwarts students gaped at the two flyers. Viktor Krum and an unknown boy were flying impressively and Colin Creevey even took pictures by his camera. When they landed with equal points, majority of people standing on the Quidditch pitch clapped. Many students looked jealously to the two students or genius flyers as they say.

A fifth year student even asked Harrison, "Why didn't you join the international team?" and many first and second years stared at their firebolt, grumbling "I have wasted a lot of galleons to buy one Nimbus and that's firebolt…" and awed by the beauty of the broom.

One Durmstrang smiled at Harry dreamily and said, _**"Harrison is so desirable."**_ At the others' raised eyebrows, she quickly said, _**"Oh, it's just he is a genius at his studies, have a good look, and even good at sports! He's wonderful and adorable!"**_ and she blushed when she noticed Harry was staring at her, clearly embarrassed.

More people turned to Harry, and he shifted uncomfortably. He wondered why didn't they just admire Viktor and not pay attention to him. He hated attention. He quickly went inside with Viktor.

Viktor immediately burst into laugh. _**"Y-you need to get used to it, Harry! It's fun watching you shift and pale! And the most entertaining event was that seventh year blond girl – Hanna Ivanov, that's her name – telling that she admires you! Do you know that she's faux-naif! How I loved to see your face… Now I have another case to tease you."**_

Harrison just scowled at him and said, _**"Well, it was entertaining to watch many fan girls swoon and try to blow a kiss at you when you dramatically appear. It's really annoying but very enjoyable. Anyway, how's Hektor? I heard that he's always waiting for you. Your little brother is so nice, unlike you."**_

Viktor glared at him playfully and mock-bowed, _**"Oh I'm so sorry, your highness."**_ He strengthened up, and whispered, _**"Anyway, what's up with you and that flying professor, James Potter?"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**The way Potter looks at you… It almost seems like he wants to talk to you but decide not to,"**_ Viktor spoke with seriousness.

"_**Are you a Legilimens?"**_ asked the dumbfounded Harry.

"_**A what? Is that a sort of thing…?"**_ Viktor furrowed a brow.

Harry snorted. _**"Never mind. Will you come to library with me?"**_ asked Harry dramatically, half bowing.

"_**Of course, brainy boy."**_

"_**Hey, IQS(Harry's way of International Quidditch Star, one of Vik's nickname), just follow me."**_

They reached Hogwarts's library easily by a girl's help. The girl had bushy brown hair, which made her look like she's not that pretty, but she was beautiful if it was not for the hairs, when you look her closely. Viktor was relieved because the brown-haired girl did not mind about his celebrity-status at all.

Harry noticed that Viktor kept staring at the brown-haired girl. He whispered to Viktor, _**"Having a crush on that girl?"**_ Viktor blushed like a tomato. Harrison just smirked when the girl looked at their direction with puzzled, yet curious eyes. Viktor turned away and instead asked the girl, "Waz your name?"

The girl looked mildly surprised that a celebrity asked her name, and said, "Hermione. Hermione Granger."

Viktor repeated, "Herm-own-ninny?"

Harry poked him and when he heard "Eww", he said in perfect English with a sigh, "Viktor, it's Hermione. Anyway, Hermione, I'm Harry. Harrison Lescar. And you know him as Viktor Krum."

Hermione again looked surprised at the perfect English coming out from a Bulgarian. "Er, nice to meet you two. I've never expected a Quidditch star, in a library, my sanctuary. How did you learn to speak English like that?"

"My mom was English, but she married my dad who is a Bulgarian and she works as an Unspeakable in Bulgaria."

Hermione looked excited. "I have read about Unspeakables, but never met them! Can you tell me about them? I mean, your mom and her colleagues?"

Harry politely apologized. "Sorry, but I cannot tell the secrets of Bulgarian Ministry. And mom doesn't really tell me a lot because of the law."

Hermione looked like she wanted to ask more, but Viktor cleared his throat, gaining the attention from two book-worms. "Hey, Harry, Herm-own-nee, I'm here now. Do not ezclude me. And do you avare that I cannot understand a vord from you?"

They blushed and muttered apologizes. Harry nudged Hermione and whispered, "Hermione, Viktor likes you," with a cheeky grin. Hermione almost fell out of the seat. She exclaimed, "What? He likes me?" and blushed when almost everyone's eyes and Madame Pince's stern glare turned to her.

Viktor, who understood the words, looked Harry accusingly. Harry spoke innocently, **"**_**I cannot admit that I told her that you love her."**_ And he chuckled.

Vik turned bright red, joining Hermione. Harrison laughed aloud, and that was when Madame Pince strode to their direction, muttering about "Children". She threatened to kick them out of library if they made another sound. Then Madame Pince stormed back to her seat.

After many hours, the trio was dismissed because they had to have dinner.

"See you!" Hermione happily smiled and went to Gryffindor house, who looked astonished that Hermione made friends with great Viktor Krum and his genius flyer friend.

Weasly and Longbottom approached Hermione and demanded her that how could she befriend 'Quidditch Duo', and that a bookworm like her could not befriend a Quidditch star, who probably isn't interested in books.

Hermione countered with "Vik _is_ interested in books, he asked me how to go to library, and Harry _is_ a nerd too!"

The redhead and chubby blonde looked flabbergasted that a _Quidditch_ star would love _books_, like Hermione Granger, who had no friends. Hermione huffed and took a seat, waving at Harry who waved her back.

Gryffindors looked astonished, and they started to ask questions about Viktor and Harry, mainly Viktor. Some were disgruntled because a bookworm like _her_, got a famous friend.

The feast was not served, but instead, Headmaster Dumbledore made an announcement which all of the students knew. There were almost 40 students to be sorted. Karkaroff and Madame Maxime did not appreciate the idea much, but agreed due to Barty Crouch's firm approval.

Minerva McGonagall, the deputy Headmistress, brought an old, tattered hat. She started to call students' names of Beauxbatons, then Durmstrangs.

Harry was indeed sorted to Ravenclaw, and to everyone's surprise, Viktor sorted to Ravenclaw, also. They expected him as a brave Gryffindor, but, a bookish Ravenclaw?

The feast, or dinner as Ronald Weasly called, was amazing. The Ravenclaws murmured that the feast was… filled with food. They looked disgustingly to the Gryffindor table, which was a chaos with Weasly and Longbottom rudely and filthily grabbing food and snarfing. Viktor wanted to describe their action as 'gobbling food', but Harry scolded that the word is similar to 'goblin', so it is an insult to goblins, and that he had to apologize to them.

Viktor grudgingly got up from the seat after finishing the desert. He complained that Hogwarts had so much food, but Durmstrang had so little. They followed seventh year Ravenclaw mutely, but they could tell that even Ravenclaws were excited to ask Vik a question or questions.

Viktor and Harry departed when the prefect called out, "Sixth years are here, and Seventh years have to go up one more stair." They both exchanged "Goodnight, Vik", and "See you tomorrow, Har" and went to (or went up to) their respectable dormitory, falling asleep quickly, not knowing what tommorrow's events would be and what would affect their life.

**Wow. This is my longest chapter, and I'm already tired of it. I admire many authors who wrote more than 10,000 words in one chapter. Do you like it? It's definitely AU, so the Triwizard tournament will me slightly altered. Thank you for all those who read and reviewed to my fic!**


End file.
